Ben 10: Call of the Wild (4th series)
Ben is prepared to graduate from the Plumbers' Academy, but when he faces a dire threat known as Inorcat, Ben must save the world from Inorcat and a man named Mr. T Characters *Ben Tennyson (Cam Clarke) - main hero and the one who soon became Captain of Plumbers! *Gwen Tennyson (Rene O'Connor) - The real Gwen after being released from Kevin's dreamworld, and she is now a full fledged member of the plumbers, and she still cares for Kevin! note: her casual look is mixed with Future Gwen, and Diana (JLU)! *Kevin Levin (Scott Weinger) - The man responsible for Innorcat's release, and is still, a Dragon after the Robot Gwen/ Possed Gwen's destruction! *Elena Validus (Jessica DiCicco) - Daughter of Doctor Validus, she instead of using the Nanochips for evil (the way Possed Gwen used them), she now uses them for good! *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) - *Julie Yamamoto (Lauren Tom) - Ben's permenet Girlfriend, she now dress's like Yumi from Code Lyoko, and she now is the Plumbers informant! *Alan Albright (Ogie Banks) - the lieutenent of the Plumbers! *Cooper Daniels (Tom Kenny) - head of science! *Helen Wheels (Juliet Landau) - head officer of the group! *Manny Armstrong (Khary Payton) - the drill officer of the second geration of Plumbers! *Pierce (Adam Wylie) - the Head of Security! *Kai Green (Andrea Baker) - Alan's girlfriend and the one who is the Plumbers informant! *Professor Paradox (David MaCullum) - former time walker now a mortal man after his deal with Dran was broken! *Azmuth (Robert David Hall) - haunted by Inorcat, who is often commented by Inorcat as his arrogant pupil!, and proclaims Ben Tennyson as his successor of the Omnitrix! *Old George (Peter Renaday) - *Rex Salazar (Dayrl Sabara) - *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) - *Dr. Holiday (Grey DeLisle) - *6 (Steven Blum) - the head of Providence after White Knight was killed by Caesar! *Noah (Fred Savage) - Villains *First Half of Season 3: **Inorcat (Charlie Adler) - the main antagonist, and mentor of Azmuth! **Mr. T/ Mr. Testostian (Kevin Grievoux) -head of an organization known as Zephyr! **Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) - Rex's archnemesies, and is Kevin's secret partner! **Vilgax/ the real one (Steven Blum) - Ricoronis's father, and wants revenge on Ben from the past 10 years and for causing him to rot, on Ariel! **Ricoronis (James Remar) - Vilgax's son, the one Ben believed to be Vilgax in Ultimate Alien and Alien Force! **Albedo and Sunny (Yuri Lowenthal and Ashley Johnson) - a couple that both want revenge! **Scar (Clancy Brown) - a Scared Osmosian! **Ragnarok (Lindsay Schnebly) - presumed deceased for 2 years, actually survived, revealed to not be Kevin's father's killer! *Second Half of Season 3: **Hex (Kevin Grevioux) - the main antagonist of the second half! **Forever Queen La (Tara Platt) - the new head of the new Forever Knights! **Dr. Mo-Zen-Rath (Jenson Ackles)- a scientist who is the ruler of the Black Sand Desert! **Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - scientist of the new Forever Knights! Aliens *Big Chill (Mark Hamill) *Diamondhead (Clancy Brown) *Humungousaur (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Brainstorm (Corey Burton) *Rath (Charlie Adler) *Leviathan (Mark Hamill) *Sonic Rex (Steven Blum) *Heatblast (Steven Blum) *Swampfire (Ogie Banks) *XLR8 (Carlos Alazraqui) *Rook (Jeff Bennett) *Feedback (Ben Disken) *Gravition (Jim Cummings) *Blox (Troy Baker) Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Series